


Inhuman

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bets, Closeted Character, Early in Canon, Emo, Emotional Manipulation, Family Secrets, God Complex, Hybrids, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Games, Teratophilia, Tsunderes, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuk, without bothering to ask Light’s opinion, decides to make a few changes to L and Kira's game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhuman

**Author's Note:**

> _I wrote this a while back and I figured I might as well polish it up and post it. I got a plot bunny a while back- Ryuk ships LxLight._

Ryuk wondered what Light would say if he knew that he sometimes cried in his sleep. Well, more so in the beginning. Less and less now as the boy sensed his birthright. What he was meant to be—a God. The Shinigami was the only witness privy to the murderer’s seldom seen human side. Light would be mortified, no doubt, the Godling didn’t want to acknowledge that he had a human side, and if Ryuk ever brought it up Light would probably deny him apples out of spite.

Still Ryuk couldn’t help but be a bit proud of him. He had exceeded all of his greatest expectations and he was sure that Light wouldn’t stop being entertaining as long as he was alive. 

That was the problem—humans are so damn _fragile._

Don't get him wrong—it's not like he cared about the kid’s wellbeing or anything—it's just he would be _disappointed_ if his fun were to end. It was for this reason that when Gukku dropped by for a visit Ryuk had him relay his request to the Old Man…

The antelope-headed Shinigami returned a few weeks later after he got an audience, with the old Man’s secretary, Nu, that damnable all-seeing eye worm who gave him his answer: **"Request Denied."**

 **"Didn't you tell her what I told you? That he makes a better—"** Ryuk wheedled. 

**"That's the problem, apparently,"** The horned Death God Interrupted with a huff. **"He's too inhuman. He would be impossible to control."**

Ryuk glanced through the wall at the teen in question—he was wrapped up tight in his blankets like a giant burrito, only a tuft of brown hair betraying his presence—the Shinigami's ever-present grin widened in amusement as the teen occasionally shifted in his sleep groaning out something that sounded suspiciously like the alias of one L Lawliet, and again Ryuk was inclined to disagree. 

Sure Light was a bastard but he _did_ care. His night terrors betrayed him. As did his eyes—you could see it in his eyes. That _discomfort_ at putting his family in danger. Not to mention that rather fascinating emotional range he displayed when dealing with a certain detective… 

Ryuk cackled. **"Hey Gukku, ask the Old Man for me if he wants to bet?"**

Gukku looked at Ryuk like he was crazy. **"You want to make a _bet_ with the Old Man?"**

 **"Sure! Tell him if I lose I’ll pay him two apples from the human world. But if I win then he does for me that thing we talked about…"** The smiling Shinigami said pleasantly. As usual, none of his inner resentment showed through—he shouldn't have to bet and bargain for this. Really it should have been his due. 

**"I'll relay your message and… hey! I want apples for playing messenger all the time!"**

***

"That _damn_ Ryuuzaki!" Light again cursed the alias of L (seeing as he had yet to learn his true name) as he stomped off into the moonlit night. That man was so damned _infuriating!_ He had it down to an art form. He could write the book on "How To Annoy Light Yagami." He was so obnoxious… and clever, and brilliant— _too brilliant._ Light had never met anyone who could _challenge_ him like that; who could verbally spar with him and win (…this round anyway. Light swore he’d get him next time.) And the bastard could look so _harmless and innocent!_ Light supposed the detective was cute in his own way—like a really ugly breed of dog—it was so easy to forget that this man was his enemy who was trying to have him put to death. 

_"Light-kun is the first friend I've ever had."_ The strange man had spoken softly, his large dark eyes gazing up at him pitifully from his slouched over position. Could he have _possibly_ have meant it? What kind of person would even _say_ that to someone they suspected of being Kira? Light reminded himself that L was a liar and a manipulator. A childish, selfish scumbag (and everything Light refused to see when he looked in the mirror.) L said he was his friend while accusing him of being Kira. He should’ve called him on it but, _no._ He just stood there and accepted it when L fed him that bullshit, too distracted by the way the detective playfully licked the chocolate frosting off his doughnuts—watching the fast pink of Ryuuzaki’s tongue provoked an odd reaction in him—he got an uncomfortable feeling in his gut—Light couldn’t quite put a finger on it (or rather, he didn’t want to. Light reasoned he could be very selective about what he regarded as reality—he was God after all.) 

**"So… you're friend, huh? He's you're _friend?_ "** Ryuk sniggered as Light continued to curse under his breath as he walked home from headquarters. _Oh this is fun! Just like living in a sitcom._

Ryuk had long observed human behavior and it was so _obvious_ as Light continued to make frustrated little noises—his human had a crush. He had a crush on another human who hated him and wanted to see him executed. Ryuk saw an opening to get _even more_ entertainment… 

**"Hey, Light-o. You want to know what I think?"**

"No," Light snapped irritably. Ryuk ignored him. 

**"He likes you."**

"Well of _course_ he does! He _says_ he thinks of me as a friend… no he _appears_ to be my friend but that doesn't change anythi—" 

**"No, not as a friend…"**

Light paused suddenly beneath a streetlamp. 

"What are you going on about!?" Light sighed. It was a blow to his pride to ask but if Ryuk noticed something that he didn’t—Light knew that even the smallest thing could tip the scale in this high-stakes game he was playing with L, he needed to know… 

**"Didn't you notice how he looks at you?"**

_But… no. Ryuk can't be implying…_

Light gulped. "How he… _What?_ " _Yes, real smooth._

 **"You didn't… really?"** the Shinigami leered. 

"Get to the point already!" Light snapped. The Shinigami just cackled. 

Light winced as the Shinigami invaded his space unnecessarily close to whisper "It's obvious he wants to _fuck_ you." 

Ryuk watched in amusement as the sweat-drop rolled down his cheek. It seemed Light was having trouble processing that little tidbit. 

"Enough! You… You're talking total nonsense! There's _no way…_ "

Ryuk's grin simply widened and he cackled some more. 

Light huffed and began to make his way home again when he suddenly whirled around to add "And another thing! If anything I would be the one doing the fuc—!"

 **"Oh? So you have thought of it?"**

_Damn Shinigami!_ He really walked right into that one, didn't he?

 _But… it must be true! What purpose would it serve Ryuk to lie about something like this? Why would the Shinigami waste my time thinking about something so utterly irrelevant as sex?_

**"Oh, and he looked really sad when you left,"** Ryuk added helpfully, much to Light's annoyance. **"Just thought you'd like to know."**

 _No. Wait—this is an opening! I can use this! It's a weakness well worth exploiting._

Light knew full well that he was the "object of affection" for every girl at his school—and did his best to deflect them in favor of more important things (first his studies… later world domination). He hadn't really considered before just how effective his sex appeal was as a means of manipulation… but come to think of it, it had worked that one time he won Naomi Misora's name just by batting his eyelashes...

If only it would be that easy with L… 

_Maybe, just maybe, it could be…_

Light had discovered… this was power. Power he didn’t even know he had, as Misa Amane had sworn her undying loyalty to him just from seeing him once. Light rolled his eyes. It was as he explained to Ryuk—all humans are hypocritical and shallow by nature. 

_But if I can just have L controlled…_

Light abruptly turned around and headed back the way he came. 

**"Oh ho?"** The Shinigami chuckled knowingly. 

"Ryuk, get lost for a while." 

**"Aw, but things are just getting good!"**

"If you leave me alone for the evening I'll get you a whole bag of apples tomorrow…" 

Ryuk thought about it. **"Alright…"** he could always sneak back and watch them later **"but I want details!"**

Light rolled his eyes. _Please._ He was only seducing L so he could control him. It was by no means an actual date. 

***

Back in his hotel room, L was surprised when Mogi called and said Light hadn't headed home as expected and seemed to be heading back to the hotel… 

"Come in, it's unlocked." L called when he heard the tentative knock on the door. 

Sure enough, there was Light standing (awkwardly) in the doorway. 

"Light-kun? Did you forget something?" 

L didn't bother to get up from his spot on the couch. 

"Yeah, I suppose... Er… This is really embarrassing but… I think I forgot my keys." 

L stared at Light blankly. He'd expect something like this from an idiot like Matsuda but not from someone he knew was secretly the criminal mastermind, Kira. The only thing L could think of was perhaps this was a sorry attempt to throw him off his trail.

"Did you try your pocket?"

Glad for the excuse to avoid the detective's harsh, probing stare Light fiddled with his pocket and revealed an embarrassing jingling sound. 

"Oh, right. Here they are."

"Why are you really here, Light?"

"It's just… Ryuuzaki… Are you okay?" Light asked as he sat down on the sofa next to him uninvited. L kept his face it's usual stoically blank mask as the mass murderer sat down next to him. 

"It's just… you seemed a bit... down, you know?" Light felt a bit… nervous. That had never really happened before. As he drew closer he asked "Ryuuzaki... What… what you said earlier, did you really mean it?" 

L realized he must mean the whole 'first friend' spiel. "Of course I did, Light-kun." 

Of course he didn't—L doesn't have friends. He was lying to put his suspect off balance… He honestly never expected it to work _this_ well. 

Light shuffled closer to him on the couch invading his personal space. How peculiar, L knew that Light usually liked to keep people at a distance. L was getting very uncomfortable... 

"I'm sorry… That sounds so… _lonely._ " 

"Light?" 

Light drew closer still… L was about to protest when Light said something that halted that line of thought. "Do you want to know a secret?" 

_Is he going to confess?_ L forced a smile. "Of course, Light-kun." 

“I—I’ve been lonely too.” 

L scoffed "Light-kun has lots of friends." 

"Do you know what it's like growing up—without having anyone to relate to?" 

L's eyes narrowed. "Is Light-kun fishing for my personal history?"

"No. I told you, this is mine. You're the first person I can… really talk to that I don't have to…" Light began rambling as he drew even closer still. 

L froze up. _What?!_

"Li-Light-kun?"

"I-I have a confession to make…" Light began but scowled when he saw how L perked up. "Dammit, Ryuuzaki! It's nothing to do with the case! You know what? Forget it." 

"Light-kun…" 

L whipped out his hand and caught his wrist before the other man could retreat. "Light-kun…"

"Ryuuzaki?"

L sucked in a breath as he took in the sight of the other boy's pleading eyes. _What's wrong with him?_ "Light-kun, why did you come here, really?" 

Light sighed "To make a fool out of myself apparently. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"You can tell me," L insisted again giving his most innocent look, again giving him that lie: _You can trust me._

Light sighed again. _Might as well just go for it._ "I won't blame you if you don't believe this but… but I think I'm in love with you."


End file.
